1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autosampler for collecting a sample contained in a sample container by using a needle and for injecting the sample into an analysis channel provided with an analytical column and a detector, and a liquid chromatograph provided with the autosampler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid chromatograph may use an autosampler of a total-volume injection method as an autosampler for injecting a sample into an analysis channel provided with an analytical column and a detector. An autosampler of the total-volume injection method performs analysis by retaining a sample taken in from a needle tip in a sample loop, inserting the needle tip into an injection port, and switching a channel structure by a switching valve so as to cause the sample loop to be present between a delivery device for delivering a mobile phase and the analytical column to thereby introduce the sample to the analytical column by the mobile phase from the delivery device (see JP 2001-255316 A).
In the case of analyzing a sample containing several components by a liquid chromatograph, gradient analysis may be used according to which the components of a mobile phase are changed stepwise (over time) so as to cause a component with a long retention time in an analytical column to be eluted in a short time while maintaining the separation performance for a component with a short retention time.